


Warmth of Your Hand

by Iari



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari
Summary: Chisato initiated a date for the first time they started dating. But Aya needs more than just appearance preparation for this.





	Warmth of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for more than 2 hours straight just to commemorate myself finally having AO3 account. Also my first bandori and ayachisa fanfic.

It was not a typical Saturday for Maruyama Aya. Other than it is a weekend, and that she had no pasupare activity scheduled for the day until tomorrow, it was the first time in a while that she get to have the same off day as Shirasagi Chisato. And to make it even more special, it was also the first time that Chisato was the one who invited her out.

The two has been going out secretly for a few months now. They only let their bandmates knew about it. And for the span of their relationship since they level it up to more than just friends, it was always Aya who initiated their dates. She never minded it, nor the thought even crossed her mind. It just came natural for her to invite the bassist somewhere whenever their schedule permits. And she regularly eats lunch with Chisato and Kanon at school anyway, so Aya is happy enough with the current setup.

When Chisato came up to her the other day after their band rehearsal, she did not expect it to be an invitation to a movie date. The blonde can’t really blame their vocalist when she teared up right away on her invitation.

“Sorry Chisato-chan, but somehow I just felt really happy!”

“Seriously Aya-chan..” Chisato lightly giggled as she started gently wiping off the tears on the vocalist’s eyes.

They agreed to meet by one o’clock in the afternoon but Aya had been getting ready since eight in the morning. Somehow she is more worried than usual about what to wear. After a few hours of contemplation, she finally decided on a simple light pink dress she bought recently. The time she took preparing herself had eaten up most of the time left before they meet so she had to skip lunch.

When she arrived on their meeting place which is a nearby cafe on the cinema, Chisato was already waiting for her as expected on one of the tables. Aya approached her right away and apologized for making the bassist wait. Chisato just stared at her in silence for a minute before speaking with her flustered cheeks. Is it the heat? Aya wondered to herself. Unknown to her, Chisato’s heartrate had went up at the sight of her. But she’s a real good actress that she was able to keep a straight face as usual.

“It’s alright Aya-chan, I didn’t wait long. I just got here earlier than our meeting time.”

“I see. That’s good.”

Chisato stood up and took Aya by the hand. “Shall we go then? Or do you want to eat somewhere first?”

This time it was Aya who stared in silence, admiring her girlfriend. “A-Ah y-yes we should eat first.” Aya stuttered making Chisato giggle.

“Okay, I will lead the way then.” Chisato replied smiling to her genuinely with their now entwined fingers.

They proceeded to eat at a family restaurant inside the mall. Although the bassist doesn’t usually go to a family restaurant before, one reason would be due to it being crowded with people always, but ever since she has gotten especially close to Aya, who works part time at one, her visit became a bit frequent. For once in a while, Chisato would wait for the vocalist to finish her shift so they could go home together.

Chisato was less worried they’d attract people this time because of how Aya dressed. The way Aya looked, seemed to her like the vocalist forgot she had to disguise since she’s an idol, but instead focused on looking good for their date. Even if she thinks that she could be overanalysing her girlfriend, Chisato couldn’t help but feel so happy at the thought of Aya’s sentiments for her.

When they finished eating, the two carried on with their date to the main plan. They both agreed to watch a musical romance movie, Aya not mentally prepared enough for horrors, while Chisato being uninterested with a typical romance comedy setup.

The movie started out slowly with dramatic scenes. Chisato noticed how focused her pink haired girlfriend is, seeing the drops of tears she already shed for the movie.

Why is she this soft? And why am I so soft for her too? The bassist thought to herself smiling warmly to her vocalist. She grabbed Aya’s right hand and for the second time, interlaced their fingers together. This caught the attention of the vocalist who is seriously thankful the lights were off so one would see how flustered she is right now.

“Chisato-chan?” she whispered softly, as if inquiring the bassist for her sudden actions.

“My hand feels a bit cold. I need your warmth.” Chisato whispered back.

Aya just agreed, letting Chisato. She tried getting her focus back on the movie, but it only took a few minutes before she felt the blonde make a move again. This time she Chisato had taken her hand with both her palm, brought it close to her face, and placed a gentle kiss on Aya’s fingers.

Now Aya is completely flustered it became impossible for her to focus on the movie. Chisato takes over her thoughts when she tries to watch again. She couldn’t ignore the fact that Chisato’s hands were still holding hers close. She only realized the movie had ended when the bassist nudged her.

“Are you alright Aya-chan? We have to go now. “.

Aya just agreed still blushing. Chisato never let go of her hand even when they proceeded to stop by the cafe again to have tea before going home. The bassist just tightened it even more. She held the vocalist even while they placed their orders.

The vocalist knows that her girlfriend is having fun watching her get this flustered. Chisato-chan is such a tease!

“What do you think about the movie Aya-chan~?” the bassist asked fondly not even trying to hide her smirk.

“Mou Chisato-chan... You already know my answer to that.” Aya answered looking away trying to hide her flustered expression.

Chisato didn’t pressed on with her teasing anymore but instead gave Aya a genuine smile. “Sorry Aya-chan, but you’re way too adorable to resist.”

If it weren’t for that smile, Aya would have mistaken that for a tease. But, darn that smile had taken her heart once again like it always did.

They remained in comfortable silence for the rest of their time in the cafe until they finished their teas and went on their way home still hand in hand. Then came the place where the had to go partway.

“Thank you Chisato-chan for inviting me today. I really had fun.”

“Even though you lost the movie halfway through~?”

“D-Don’t ask about that again!”

Chisato couldn’t help but laugh at the pout she gained from Aya once again. “Yeah sorry, I was just kidding~ But I did have fun to. Thank you Aya-chan.”

The bassist let go of Aya’s hand as they started going the separate direction. Aya was just starting to miss the warmth of Chisato’s hand when she heard footsteps quickly coming from behind. It happened so fast and Aya just found herself being turned around only to meet her lips with another pair of soft lips for a brief moment.

“Good night Aya-chan.” Chisato smiled before running to went on her way.

Aya was left there a blushing mess, stunned by the sudden attack. It took a few minutes to finally function again and go home.

 

 

 


End file.
